Adicta a ti
by franc14
Summary: Porque el amor es una adicción que lentamente consume tu cerebro. Porque la única medicina que existe para controlar el amor, es el ser correspondido. Un OS de 3 capitulos Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, yo no estaría escribiendo este Disclaimer, sino estaría en Irlanda buscando a Evanna Lynch para conquistarla o bien secuestrarla y mantenerla encerrada en mi residencia privada.**_

* * *

_**"hola" habla normal**_

_**(hola) notas y aclaraciones del autor**_

_**Hola - habla narrador.**_

_**debido a que el fic es largo decidí dejarlo todo en cursiva y negrita, habrán algunos pensamientos de los personajes, pero no hay problema ya que el narrador especifica cuando eso sucede.**_

_**Para mayor facilidad para la lectura decidi divider e OS en 3 capitulos, esperó les sea de su agrado.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Adicta a ti.**_

_**(El amor es una adicción, pues la primera vez que lo experimentas los sentimientos son hermosos aunque no son tan fuertes, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, va creciendo demasiado, perdemos la habilidad de controlarlo y nos volvemos esclavos, nuestro cuerpo se limita a reaccionar solo si probamos una dosis de amor, de no ser así, nuestro cuerpo se fragiliza y el corazón y alma se fisura lentamente, causando dolores que muchas veces son insoportables)**_

_**Misty se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando al cielo que en poco tiempo oscurecería; estaba enojada, triste, desesperada e irritable, habían pasado más de dos años que no sabía nada acerca de Ash, la última vez que supo de él, fue cuando estuvieron viajando nuevamente por Kanto Ash para reunir los símbolos de la frontera y ella para regresar al gimnasio, pero en ese entonces sentía celos de May, porque ella era libre para viajar con Ash cuando quisiera mientras que ella daría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado solo unos segundos, pero sus deberes no se lo permitían, ella estaba condenada a permanecer en el gimnasio y eso la volvía loca. **_

"_**Que irónico, antes de conocerlo solo me importaba ser la mejor entrenadora acuática para encargarme del gimnasio, pero ahora, lo que menos quiero hacer es estar en este maldito lugar" **_

_**Misty suspiró tristemente, sus ojos estaban rojos, tal vez había llorado lo suficiente pues ya no había lágrimas. Las frases pueden ser estúpidas pero nadie puede negar la razón embarrada en ellas. Pues Misty aprendió a tener cuidado con lo que desea.**_

"_**Estúpido Ash, Estúpidas hermanas, Estúpido gimnasio, Estúpido corazón, Estúpida yo por haberme enamorado de un idiota"**_

_**Misty solo gritaba para calmar su dolor, ella odiaba a Ash y se odia a si misma por quererlo demasiado. Siempre estaba en su cabeza, había tomado posesión de sus pesadillas y su corazón lo recordaba a cada instante, es por eso que ella siempre entrenaba frenéticamente de la noche a la mañana para sacarlo por lo menos unos instantes de su sub consciente.**_

"_**No se si piensas en mi, incluso no estoy segura de que me recuerdas, ya me canse de esperar algo que nunca sucederá".**_

_**El corazón de Misty ya no podía romperse más de lo que ya estaba.**_

"_**Guarde todas mis esperanzas en un cajón, pero ya he perdido la llave, simplemente no puedo esperar para siempre, intente mentirme y creer que estaríamos juntos algún día, pero esta niña tonta ya no cree en cuentos de hadas"**_

_**Al parecer algunas lágrimas estaban estancadas, pero las palabras hirientes, las obligaron a huir fugitivas de aquel pensamiento aplastante. El fuego no se apaga, pero las cenizas poco a poco harán el trabajo.**_

"_**Solo estoy dando vueltas a un asunto perdido, este sentimiento no me permite ser feliz" Misty movió ambas manos hacía su corazón "Adiós Ash Ketchum, No puedo seguir adelante si solamente doy vueltas en círculos".**_

"_**Tengo que olvidarte, tu y yo solo es un sueño tonto, soy tan adicta a ti que tu ausencia me mata y lo peor es que no se como evitar esta adicción a ti".**_

_**(Las palabras son muy sencillas de terminar, pero las acciones muy difíciles de concluir) **_

"_**¿Cómo aprender a olvidarte? Si estoy a punto de tocar el abismo, no puedo dormir pues las pesadillas me invaden y cuando estoy despierta solo puedo pensar en ti, solo puedo rogar ocupar por lo menos un poco de tú mente, por lo menos un recuerdo, por lo menos un suspiro de tus labios".**_

"_**como me gustaría que alguien me tire una cuerda para salir de este maldito agujero"**_

_**Misty había dejado de luchar, las lágrimas fluían libremente, su espíritu estaba desgarrado pues la poca esperanza que lo mantenía cuerdo se desvaneció en el aire y se perdió flotando frenéticamente tras el viento.**_

_**Había tomado una decisión, deshacerse de su platónico amor, con una despedida tan sencilla, que no podía ocultar todo el dolor y decepción, porque el amor es un sentimiento tan volátil que puede estallar en cualquier momento, pero cuando la explosión se dispersa, las partículas se pierden en la materia, para volver a formarse o dispersarse para siempre. **_

"_**es tan difícil dejarte en el olvido, tu voz se repite en mi cabeza como el coro de una canción, me encanta recordarte aunque me hiere más el alma, tu amor es un error, es insano, es un mal hábito que me costará mucho trabajo quebrar".**_

_**Misty decidió olvidar, pues esperar ya no era una opción, después de todo ella quería recuperar su felicidad y aferrarse a un amor infantil, no estaba ayudando a su objetivo.**_

_**Misty dejó de llorar solo para dirigirse al gimnasio, el edificio que había sido su prisión personal, quería despejar sus emociones por lo que decidió hacer lo único que la mantenía concentrada, Entrenar, la única medicina sin prescripción para controlar su adicción.**_

_**Ajeno a esta situación un joven de cabello negro alborotado, ojos marrones, de estatura media, de tez morena y con un Pikachu en el hombre estaba parada justo al frente del gimnasio Cerulean.**_

"_**¿Cómo crees que reaccione?"**_

"_**Pika pi" **_

"_**Tienes razón Pikachu después de todo es nuestra amiga"**_

"_**Chaa"**_

_**El joven entrenador rápidamente entro al edificio y corrió por los pasillos, no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando al fin llegó a su destino, una sala de espectáculos con muchos barandales y en el centro una enorme piscina con pequeñas bases circulares en ella y en los extremos unas plataformas aun más grandes en forma de rectángulos, de espaldas al joven en la piscina se encontraba un Gyarados un enorme pokemon serpentino con el pecho color crema y la enorme espalda en azul celeste, con la típica expresión enojada, estaba lanzando un Híper rayo, el potente golpe se perdió en el cielo. En la plataforma se encontraba una chicha pelirroja, la cual el azabache reconoció fácilmente.**_

"_**Hey Misty" gritó alegremente el joven pelinegro**_

_**Misty se congeló había escuchado esa voz en sus pesadillas y recuerdos, pero se oía tan real, así que lentamente se dio la vuelta solo para ver al causante de sus desdichas, sonriéndole alegremente mientras agitaba su mano.**_

"_**Ash" dijo atónita Misty.**_

_**El dolor en el corazón disminuyó, pero la adicción aumentó.**_

_**Ash llegó donde estaba Misty, estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente un dolor muy fuerte se sentía en sus mejillas, Misty lo había abofeteado.**_

"_**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Crees que puedes aparecerte con esa sonrisa estúpida, después de tanto tiempo? Largo no quiero verte"**_

_**Misty explotó, nuevamente comenzó a sollozar, aun así logro notar la cara abatida y triste del azabache, sus palabras lo habían herido, incluso a ella misma. Pero era necesario, a pesar de que quería tirarse a sus brazos y robarle un beso, ella no debía hacerlo, pues no quería ser feliz solo unos días para luego perderlo nuevamente.**_

_**Ash estaba muy lastimado, no entendía porque las palabras de Misty le habían afectado tanto, su pecho se sentía incomodo y en su cabeza solo resonaba una y otra vez las palabras de la pelinaranja.**_

_**Pikachu y Gyarados estaban muy consternados por la escena así que decidieron alejarse de ahí para permitir a sus entrenadores desahogarse.**_

"_**Yo solo quería venir a visitarte" respondió tristemente el azabache.**_

"_**¿Por qué ahora? ni una sola carta, ni una llamada, ¿Por qué justo ahora vienes a acordarte que aun existo?"**_

_**Misty estaba muy enojada, toda la ira reprimida estaba siendo expresada en forma de dudas.**_

"_**yo quería hacerlo, pero es que estaba muy ocupado entrenando y ayudando a…"**_

"_**Si ayudando a chicas en aprietos, luchando con chicos malos, salvando pokemon, salvando el mundo, pero no te dio ni un poco de tiempo para llamarme, te olvidaste de mi y yo como estúpida preocupada por ti" habló entrecortadamente Misty.**_

"_**yo jamás me olvide de ti, nunca lo haría, eres muy importante para mi, es por eso que estoy aquí, es por eso que sentí muy triste las veces que nos separamos, no se porque estás enojada, tampoco supe nada de ti" respondió sinceramente Ash.**_

_**Ash estaba muy preocupado por el comportamiento de Misty, el solo quería visitarla, solo quería saber que estaba bien, el nunca se perdonaría que saliera lastimada, el no sabía porque pero siempre pensaba en ella, pero jamás se atrevió a llamarla, todo era muy confuso y se estaba saliendo fuera de control "yo solo quiero estar contigo unos instantes, como me encantaría que todo fuera como antes, volver atrás como en el principio" pensó el azabache. **_

"_**Tu nunca lo entenderías, jamás lo has hecho" respondió cortante Misty.**_

"_**Si tan solo me dijeras, trataría de comprender" **_

"_**ya es demasiado tarde para eso" Misty se dio vuelta y regreso a Gyarados "ahora vete por favor" **_

"_**No, no voy a permitir que nuestra amistad acabe de esta forma" decía Ash mientras se acercaba a ella, cuando estaba a su lado tenía la idea de tomarla de las manos.**_

"_**Nuestra amistad acabo hace mucho tiempo" respondió Misty quien con todas sus fuerzas agarro a Ash de sus muñecas y lo lanzó a la piscina. **_

_**Pikachu que solo estaba al margen rápidamente salió en ayuda de su entrenador, cuando por fin estaban fuera de la piscina solo lograron ver una sombra que se alejaba por los pasillos.**_

_**Misty corrió fuera del estadio rumbo a los pasillos, con Ash y Pikachu persiguiéndola muy de cerca, ella no iba a detenerse, tampoco mirar atrás porque si lo hacía su fuerza de voluntad se rompería, no quería actuar aun más frágil de lo que demostró minutos antes, sus manos se posaron cuidadosamente en sus orejas para evitar cualquier sonido proveniente de la voz de Ash, sería una tentación adicional para detenerse y ese lujo estaba prohibido.**_

_**Ash corría lo más rápido posible, pero no lograba dar alcance a Misty, sus jeans azules habían absorbido bastante agua y le dificultaban el movimiento, además la brisa fría de la puesta de sol le causaba escalofríos, gritaba para que Misty se detenga pero no lograba su objetivo. Pikachu que estaba corriendo junto a su entrenador se adelantó unos pasos y le bloqueo el camino.**_

"_**Pikachu déjame pasar tengo que encontrar a Misty" hablaba pesadamente Ash mientras intentaba mover a Pikachu.**_

"_**pika pi" chilló Pikachu antes de lanzar una descarga a su entrenador.**_

_**El ataque eléctrico de Pikachu se amplificó a causa del agua que el joven azabache tenía encima, pero fue gracias a eso que el agua se evaporó del cuerpo de Ash. Sin embargo Pikachu no lo hacia por ese motivo, sino que intentaba que su entrenador guardara la calma y pensara en algo muy importante que estaba olvidando. El joven azabache quedó aturdido momentáneamente.**_

"_**Gracias lo necesitaba" decía Ash y mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto.**_

"_**Pikachuu" **_

"_**tienes razón Pikachu, así jamás la encontraremos, gracias por hacerme guardar la calma amigo" decía Ash mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su pokemon más antiguo. **_

"_**Pika" respondió feliz el pokemon eléctrico, agradeciendo el gesto de Ash.**_

_**Ash se sentó en el césped e intentaba hallar la forma de encontrar a Misty, el no podía usar a sus pokemon tipo vuelo pues Misty es demasiado astuta y se daría cuenta, en primer lugar porque un pokemon específicamente volaba en su dirección, en segundo lugar porque dicho pokemon no era nativo de la región Kanto ya que Ash no había atrapado a ningún otro desde Pidgeot y su Charizard actualmente se encontraba con el profesor Oak. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza, era tan obvio y sin embargo tuvo que ser lanzado a una piscina, correr por la ciudad mientras absorbía la brisa fría que se intensificó gracias a que estaba mojado, perder a Misty de vista y ser electrocutado por su Pikachu, Ash se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda para reprenderse por haber olvidado algo tan importante.**_

_**Pikachu a su lado, no hacia nada más que suspirar por las estupideces de su joven amigo humano.**_

_**Ash se levantó rápidamente del césped y cerro los ojos para concentrarse, no paso ni un minuto para que Ash localizara la posición de Misty pero algo le aterró, en su misma posición se encontraban varias presencias hostiles.**_

"_**¿Pika pi?" preguntó Pikachu pues no le gustaba nada la mirada de terror de su entrenador.**_

_**Ash rompió su concentración, hizo un ademán a Pikachu para que se subiera a su hombro, el pequeño pokemon obedeció sin dudar. Ash tomó dos pokebolas de su cintura y las lanzó al aire.**_

"_**Garchomp, Typhlosion necesito de su ayuda"**_

_**Garchomp un pokemon con el aspecto de un tiburón martillo, un vientre rojo con un triángulo amarillo en la parte inferior, sus patas delanteras con una única garra, su cuerpo tenía algunos rasgos similares a los de un Sharpedo, se materializó en un haz de luz roja.**_

_**Typhlosion un pokemon parecido a un mustélido con orificios entre los hombros, con mandíbula, orejas y cola en punta, su vientre de color crema y la parte de la espalda de un ¿azul oscuro? Se encontraba parado en dos patas a lado de Garchomp. **_

"_**Garrrr" gritaba el poderoso pokemon pseudolegendario.**_

"_**Tyyyyyyy" rugía salvajemente el pokemon fuego.**_

_**Ambos pokemon observaron la mirada abatida de su entrenador, por lo que tuvieron la idea de que algo estaba mal, ninguno perdió tiempo, ellos ya sabían que hacer. Garchomp y Typhlosion bajaron su cabeza un poco a la altura de Ash quien inmediatamente coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza del pokemon dragón/terráqueo e hizo lo mismo con la mano restante al pokemon fuego. Unos segundos después Typhlosion bajó sus patas delanteras al suelo y Garchomp alzó el vuelo sin decir una sola palabra.**_

"_**Tyyyy" **_

"_**gracias por ayudarme Typhlosion" **_

_**Ash y Pikachu montaron al pokemon fuego, quién al asegurarse que sus jinetes estaban fuertemente sostenidos, salió a toda velocidad adentrándose en el bosque. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nuevamente Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Algo que me esta artando escribir todo el tiempo.**_

* * *

_**Garchomp ya estaba a más de un kilometro de distancia, sus ojos se movían buscando su destino.**_

_**A una corta distancia de donde Garchomp volaba, se encontraba Misty en un pequeño claro.**_

_**Misty no se veía nada bien, no solo estaba cansada por correr tanto, sino que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir viva de aquel lugar, pues ella y su Gyarados estaban peleando contra 5 Fearow. Los pokemon voladores no se rendían y cuidaban celosamente su territorio y Gyarados ya estaba demasiado fatigado. Misty no tenia opciones, pues un Híper rayo seria demasiado arriesgado ya que por más poderoso y preciso que sea, era casi imposible que lograra impactar a todos los objetivos, lo mismo sucedería con cualquier ataque, si un Fearrow escapaba no dudaría en contraatacar a Gyarados o a ella misma.**_

_**Tres Fearow estaban completamente furiosos, aquella humana tuvo la osadía de invadir su territorio y cuando querían darle una lección les atacaba sin motivo alguno, el colmo es que se escudaba con uno de esos pokemon estúpidos que servían como mascotas de aquellas criaturas odiosas. Tolerar a los intrusos era un tabú entre los Fearow así que se hartaron.**_

"_**Fea feaa fearoww" balbuceaba el que parecía ser el líder a dos de sus compiches.**_

"_**Fearow" chillaron ambos Fearow.**_

_**Misty no comprendía, aunque su mente se iluminó cuando los 3 Fearrows abrieron furtivamente sus picos y cerca de ellos una espera pequeña de color naranja se materializaba lentamente.**_

"_**Rápido Gyarados usa protección" grito desesperadamente la joven.**_

_**Misty no era líder de gimnasio por nada, sus pokemon eran realmente fuertes por el entrenamiento excesivo, y ella era muy inteligente, astuta y sabia, un ataque de Híper rayo de su Gyarados no era suficiente para detener la poderosa combinación de los Fearow así que protección aminoraría los daños que causarían a Gyarados, éste, aceptó la orden sin protestar. El pokemon serpentino se movió varios metros lejos de su entrenadora para evitar que se haga daño por la colisión, luego activo su protección para recibir el ataque de los pokemon ave. Lo que ninguno de los dos creyó fue que cometieron un error enorme.**_

_**Los Fearow ya habían formado las esferas de color naranja a un tamaño considerable. Gyarados estaba esperando el poderoso triple Híper rayo, tan grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el ángulo estaba demasiado alto para dirigirse a su dirección, intento moverse pero la protección había consumido mucha de su energía, el pokemon agua/volador gritó desesperadamente a su entrenadora pero ella no lo entendía.**_

_**Fue cuando los Fearow expulsaron la enorme energía combinada del Híper rayo a su dirección cuando comprendió lo que su pokemon le indicaba, ella estaba demasiado cansada así que regreso a su Gyarados y se quedó ahí esperando sobrevivir al impacto, ella no cerraría los ojos, no quería mostrarse débil.**_

_**El gesto causó que los Fearow se sorprendieran y tuvieran respeto por la chica, pero eso no era suficiente como para evitar su castigo por lo irrespetuosa que fue al inmiscuirse en su hogar.**_

_**Asombro era lo único que Misty y los Fearow sintieron cuando del cielo una enorme bola purpura con una espiral de fuego al frente volaba a la dirección del poderoso ataque y se impactaba al Híper Rayo prohibiéndole el paso hacia su destino final.**_

_**Garchomp encontró a la joven que su maestro buscaba solo para enterarse que unos insolentes Fearow la atacaban. No le importaba mucho lo que sucediera con la humana, pero si llegará a pasarle algo, su maestro se sentiría muy triste y seguro se enojaría con él, es por eso que el no permitiría que aquella persona tan valiosa para su maestro sea herida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a generar energía suficiente para lanzar uno de sus ataques más fuertes, el Impacto Giga.**_

"_**¿Qué hace un Garchomp aquí?" Se preguntó Misty con esperanza renovada. **_

_**Sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando se dio cuenta que los Fearow restantes estaban formando dos nuevos Híper rayo.**_

_**Los Fearow que estaban atacando se sentían un poco amenazados por ver que su ataque fue repelido, aunque se tranquilizaron cuando sus compañeros se decidieron a ayudar.**_

_**Garchomp siempre estuvo orgulloso de su fuerza brutal, pero negar que se sintiera preocupado seria mentir. Era poderoso, sin embargo, ocupó mucha energía al volar a velocidad ultrasónica y con esa misma velocidad activo el Impacto Giga, inclusive para un pseudolegendario era difícil enfrentarse en esas condiciones contra 5 Híper Rayos simultáneo, soportar los ataques hasta que su Maestro apareciera, era la única opción viable.**_

_**Misty estaba aterrada nuevamente, quería ayudar al pokemon que vino a su rescate pero había dejado sus pokebolas en el gimnasio y su Gyarados estaba muy cansado después de soportar las batallas con los Fearow.**_

"_**Mistyyyy" **_

_**Ahora se estaba volviendo loca, sus últimos momentos viva y la voz Ash era lo único que escuchaba.**_

"_**Garchomp aguanta un poco más"**_

"_**Ash" pensaron al mismo tiempo Garchomp y Misty.**_

_**Ash estaba a pocos metros de Misty, saltó del lomo de Typhlosion y se puso en acción al instante. Si algo aprendió durante sus viajes fue que la velocidad era primordial no sólo en los pokemon sino también en los entrenadores. Con un movimiento vertiginoso de sus manos tomó 2 pokebolas de la parte derecha de su cinturón y las lanzó velozmente.**_

"_**Swellow usa As aéreo sobre el Fearow izquierdo, Janobii usa Látigo cepa sobre Misty y acércala a nosotros, Typhlosion usa explosión de fuego en el Fearow derecho"**_

_**Swellow un pokemon parecido a una golondrina con plumas negras en su espalda, blanco en su viente, y su cuello y parte de su cabeza en color rojo divididos en una franja, patas color crema salió de su pokebola, voló al suelo en picada y rápidamente cambió su dirección hacia el Fearow de la izquierda, luego desapareció unos instantes solo para reaparecer impactando a su objetivo cerca de su pecho, luego de cumplir sus ordenes Swellow voló en dirección a su entrenador.**_

_**El Fearow desactivó el Híper Rayo y cayó a unos metros lejos de Ash y Misty quien ya estaba al lado de a Ash gracias a Janobii. Janobii era un pokemon tipo planta de color verde con un pecho de color crema, posee una estructura similar a un collar de color amarillo que comienza en el pecho y sigue por detrás de sus hombros, tres hojas palmeadas le crecen alrededor de su espalda y cola, posee cuatro cortas extremidades y una pequeña cresta que sobresale de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.**_

_**Typhlosion casi al mismo tiempo que Swellow aunque sin necesidad de moverse, lanzó una enorme cantidad de calor de su hocico que tomó forma de una estrella que pocos segundos después impactó directamente al Fearow. El Fearow recibió un doble impacto ya que la energía del Híper Rayo estaba a punto de formarse, por lo que estalló apenas fue tocado por las llamas, esto causó que el Fearow caiga junto a su compañero.**_

"_**Garchomp ahora utiliza lanzallamas, gira y acelera para terminar" gritó Ash eufóricamente.**_

_**Garchomp sin detener el Giga Impacto, comenzó a formar unas llamas alrededor de sus fauces, cuando había juntado lo suficiente las expulsó frenéticamente y comenzó a girar mientras aceleraba, la gravedad causó que las llamas de Garchomp envuelvan completamente el Giga Impacto.**_

_**Los Fearow estaban cansados y solo veían como el ataque de ese bestial pokemon frustraba sus planes y se acercaba a ellos.**_

"_**Ahora Garchomp, Impacto ígneo a máximo poder" **_

"_**Garrrr"**_

_**Garchomp reunió todo el poder y determinación que le quedaba, el Híper Rayo no pudo soportar la presión y explotó, pero Garchomp nunca retrocedió, avanzó y se impacto con el Fearow del centro, se formó nuevamente una explosión, los Fearow a su lado no resultaron muy afectados pero el que recibió el impacto directo cayo cerca de sus compañeros quien ya se estaban recuperando.**_

"_**Garchomp eso fue perfecto, ahora todos regresen para que puedas descansar, muchas gracias por su ayuda" **_

_**Ash regresó a Garchomp, Typhlosion, Swellow y Janobii a sus pokebolas y las guardo en su cinturón. Luego sacó la pokebola restante y con la misma agilidad la lanzó al aire.**_

"_**Kojofuu termínalos con Aura esfera" **_

_**El pokemon tipo lucha (no tengo creatividad para describirlo, pero es fácil encontrarlo en wikia o google) se materializó a un lado de su entrenador, formo dos esferas del tamaño de un balón de volibol en cada mano y las expulsó.**_

_**Los Fearow no esquivaron el ataque pues era imposible, por lo que muy heridos cayeron en picada impactándose con los Fearow que estaban levantándose.**_

"_**Bien hecho Kojofuu, ahora toma un descanso" **_

_**Ash regresó a Kojofuu a su pokebola y después tomó 5 pokebolas vacías situadas en la parte izquierda de su cinturón, con la misma velocidad lanzó todas ágilmente hacia los Fearow.**_

"_**Pokebola Ve" decía Ash.**_

_**Las pokebolas atraparon a los Fearow en una luz roja para luego absorberlos, después de unos segundos 2 de ellas hicieron el típico sonido que afirmaba la captura, pero las otras 3 no soportaron el alboroto y liberaron a los Fearow.**_

_**Ash estaba molesto pero tenía que aceptar que esos Fearow eran muy resistentes.**_

"_**Bien Pikachu, termina esto con Impactrueno" **_

"_**Pika pi" **_

_**EL pequeño pokemon que aun se encontraba en el hombro de su entrenador dio un salto en el aire y de su cola y mejillas empezaban a notarse pequeñas chispas amarillas para luego expulsar una enorme cantidad de voltios de electricidad que golpearon nuevamente a los Fearow. Los Fearow quedaron noqueados pudiéndose notar fácilmente por la espiral en sus ojos. Ash sacó 3 pokebolas vacías del mismo lugar y nuevamente las arrojó a los pokemon vuelo. Esta vez el sonido típico se escucho rápidamente. Todo había terminado.**_

_**Misty solo observó los acontecimientos muy confundida. Estaba orgullosa de Ash y el hecho de que la haya seguido para salvarla significaba que realmente se preocupaba mucho por ella, además, cuando dijo que estaba ocupado con la formación no le pareció un pretexto válido, pero al notar el poder, la velocidad, la precisión y la elegancia (en caso de Janobii) de sus pokemon además de la variedad, tenía que admitir que el joven, al igual que ella, tomaba la formación muy enserio. Misty no sabia que hacer porque después de todo, hoy se encontraba con ella, pero mañana tal vez ya no estaría y su corazón nuevamente se perdería en la soledad y el sufrimiento.**_

"_**¿Misty te encuentras bien?" preguntó muy preocupado el azabache.**_

_**Misty lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos marrones que le quitaban el sueño. El no había cambiado mucho, su cara se veía más madura, su cabello era más largo pero seguía despeinado cayendo en puntas, había crecido al punto en que tenía que alzar un poco la vista para verle bien la cara, lo examinó discretamente para notar que su cuerpo ahora era un poco más tonificado y el abdomen lo tenia ligeramente marcado, lo que causó que Misty se sonrojara, su ropa era sencilla unos pantalones anchos de color negro y una playera del mismo color, sus guantes eran diferentes, estaban hechos de un material muy resistente, eran azules, pero tenían incrustados un cristal muy raro de color azul celeste en la parte de los nudillos, además el cristal estaba rodeado por una franja amarilla que bajaba por el centro de los guantes y le cubrían las manos y parte de sus muñecas.**_

_**Ash también se tomó su tiempo para examinar a la joven pelinaranja. Ella estaba un poco más alta que antes, su cabello ahora era un poco más largo y estaba liso, lo que hacía que el viento ahora nocturno elevara sutilmente su precioso cabello dándole un toque encantador a su rostro perfecto. Sus piernas se dejaban abrazar por la brisa nocturna, pues solo tenía puesto el short de mezclilla azul que no le llegaba ni por las rodillas, por la edad su cuerpo ahora se veía más desarrollado, las curvas se notaban más, su cintura era delgada y su abdomen, al igual que sus piernas, brazos y muslos, estaban tonificados. Ash sintió que sus mejillas hervían, pues cuando alzó un poco más la mirada se encontró con un busto un poco más grande de lo que recordaba que era cubierto celosamente por una simple blusa roja que cubría a Misty del cuello hasta la cintura. **_

_**Misty olvidó que ocultaba su fragilidad, pues rompió el silencio con sus sollozos y se tiró a los brazos de Ash para llorar amargamente.**_

_**Ash no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, ninguna chica lo había abrazado y tampoco sabía porque Misty lloraba. Pikachu que se había quitado del hombro de su amigo para evitar ser aplastado, quería ayudar por lo que jaló un poco el pantalón de su entrenador, éste lo miró, Pikachu hizo un gesto con sus patitas entrecruzándolas. Ash entendió y torpemente colocó su brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de Misty mientras que con el derecho rodeó su espalda, respondiendo así al abrazo.**_

_**Misty se sentía feliz, pero no paraba de llorar pensando en que Ash pronto se iría.**_

_**Ash por el contrario se sentía raro, pero el sentimiento le gustaba.**_

"_**¿Por qué ahora?" Misty estaba confusa "aun no me has dicho porque jamás te contactaste conmigo".**_

_**Ash se entristeció, pero Misty nuevamente le sonrió. Ash no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando miraba la sonrisa de Misty. Suspiró derrotado, ella se merecía una explicación después de todo.**_

"_**yo tenia miedo" confesó Ash. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ya les dije que Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, dejen de recordarmelo T_T**_

* * *

_**Misty frunció el seño, iba a decir algo, pero Ash le silenció, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, los comentarios siempre son al final.**_

"_**Cuando viajaba contigo me sentía muy feliz, era bueno tener amigos que te ayudaran en situaciones difícil, además me sentía muy cómodo a tu lado y cuando discutíamos me sentía raro mi pecho me fastidiaba con un leve golpeteo" **_

_**Misty se alegró, después de todo, había logrado entrar en el corazón del joven más despistado de todos.**_

"_**en el momento en que nos despedimos después de nuestro viaje a Johto, me sentía triste, incluso lloré un poco" Ash se avergonzó ante el recuerdo "pensé que me sentía así por separarme de dos buenos amigos"**_

_**Misty sentía una opresión en el pecho, "un buen amigo, eso lo único que soy para él" aquel pensamiento la mortificaba y una lágrima recorría sus mejillas.**_

_**Ash limpió suavemente la lágrima del rostro de Misty, supuso que ella recordó el momento también, así que continuó.**_

"_**Sin embargo durante mi viaje a Hoenn empecé a tener dudas, me había reunido con May, Brock y Max y me sentía a gusto por estar rodeado de buenos amigos, pero algo faltaba" **_

_**EL corazón de Misty nuevamente se lleno de esperanza.**_

"_**No sabia porque me sentía de esa forma, hasta que nos encontramos nuevamente en el Reino Espejismo, me di cuenta que era tu compañía la que necesitaba, por eso no pude evitar sentirme triste cuando nos separamos otra vez. Los mismos sentimientos experimente al verte en Kanto, aunque también me sentía un poco enojado con Tracey por haberte dado un Huevo, no puedo explicarlo, pero cuando vi tu sonrisa mientras nos dabas la noticia sentí un leve dolor en el pecho y una ganas inexplicables de golpear a Tracey a la cara" Ash nuevamente se avergonzó por el recuerdo.**_

_**El corazón de Misty se aceleraba. "El estaba celoso" pensó Misty mientras sonreía tontamente.**_

"_**El obsequio que me ofreciste antes de mi batalla final también me alegro y me dio fuerzas adicionales para luchar con Brandon y ganar el frente de batalla" **_

_**Ash rompió el abrazo con Misty y se separó un poco de ella, Misty se desilusionó un poco, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que Ash sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de color rosa y desenredo un nudo que tenía, para mostrarle un pequeño señuelo de ella en miniatura. **_

"_**En Sinnoh este pañuelo junto con el señuelo siempre me alegraban. Me encontré con un rival muy fuerte llamado Paul y siempre perdía, aunque Brock y una nueva amiga muy enérgica y alegre llamada Dawn intentaban alegrarme, a veces no lograban hacerlo, pero cuando nadie veía siempre miraba este pañuelo y siempre sonreía, me recordaba a ti, inclusive el anzuelo me ayudo en una ocasión para encontrar un Buizel aunque fue Dawn quien lo capturó, luego lo intercambiamos con mi Aipom pero esa es otra historia" Ash nuevamente se sonrojó pero esta vez su pecho le fastidiaba con un palpitar más fuerte de lo necesario.**_

_**Misty estaba muy contenta, su corazón latía fuertemente, ella sabía lo que significaba, aunque Ash al parecer seguía tan despistado como siempre, Aun así necesitaba escuchar, sentía temor al pensar que los sentimientos de Ash hayan cambiado.**_

"_**yo quería llamarte pero tenia miedo, pues incluso sin saber de ti, siempre estabas en mi mente, sentía temor que al llamarte y verte de nuevo perdería la concentración, aunque eres muy importante para mi yo necesitaba centrarme en la formación, pues Paul era un rival muy fuerte, me costó mucho trabajo derrotarlo en la Liga Sinnoh, aunque mis esfuerzos dieron fruto pues quedé en el top 4" sonreía Ash orgullosamente "además también ayudaba a Dawn con sus entrenamiento para sus concursos y salvé el mundo un par de veces" sonreía burlonamente.**_

_**Misty estaba orgullosa, ella no logro ver las batallas de Ash pues no sabia en donde se encontraba.**_

"_**Pero en Isshu" el rostro de Ash se ensombreció "Ocurrieron cosas muy peligrosas, un mes después de llegar ahí tuve una pequeña charla con Brock sobre ti, yo quería entender lo que me pasaba, pues no solo te extrañaba por ser mi amiga, ya que si fuera así sentiría lo mismo por Dawn y May, sin embargo no logramos conversar pues el estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios y cuidando a sus hermanos" la mirada de Ash era ilegible, algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro "una semana después Brock fue secuestrado por el equipo Rocket".**_

_**Misty se congeló, Brock era su amigo, ella también derramo unas pocas lágrimas.**_

"_**Ellos habían cambiado mucho, ya no querían capturar a Pikachu, tenían un objetivo más grande y un Huevo que me dieron a cuidar era parte de su plan, ellos rastrearon la llamada de Brock y lo secuestraron, me chantajearon para intercambiar a Brock con el Huevo" Ash había dejado de llorar y su expresión se suavizó "Gracias a Arceus que a pesar de todo no le hicieron daño a Brock. Aunque debido al incidente perdió la fecha para su evaluación y no pudo entrar a la universidad el año pasado, el estaba decepcionado, pero lo ocultó para que no me sintiera peor" Ash sonrió orgulloso "Aunque actualmente es un gran Universitario" **_

_**Misty también estaba orgullosa de Brock.**_

"_**No quería que sucediera lo mismo, es por eso que decidí perder contacto con todos, incluso convencí a mis nuevos amigos Iris y Dento para que me dejen viajar solo, logré reunir las 8 medallas lo más rápido posible para encontrar al Equipo Rocket" Ash respiro profundó y continuó "en el proceso me tope con el Equipo Plasma, pasaron bastantes cosas, pero en resumen logré derrotar al Equipo Rocket con la ayuda de Mewtwo y Mew que tenían el mismo objetivo, y logré rescatar el Huevo de donde nació Kojofuu unos días después. Luego participé en La Liga Teselia de Isshu, había pasado sin mucho esfuerzo a la semifinal, sin embargo un día antes de que inicien la batalla semifinal contra mi rival Shuuti, Mew acudió a mi y me tele transportó a la cede del equipo Plasma, ahí me encontré a Mewtwo y a N un amigo que estaba luchando contra un tipo llamado Geechisu quien controlaba a Reshiram y Zekrom y resultó ser el padre de N, explicó su plan para purgar el mundo, casi morimos" al escuchar esto Misty se espantó y llevó sus manos hacia su corazón "pero logramos detenerlo, N me confesó que el era líder del Equipo Plasma pero me dijo que cambio su opinión en cuanto a la forma en que veía los lazos entre los humanos y sus pokemon e intento detener todos sus planes, fue cuando su padre se volvió loco. Después del incidente Mewtwo y Mew se despidieron y se perdieron en el cielo, N y yo regresamos a Ciudad Raimon pero llegamos pocos minutos antes de que inicie mi batalla, mis pokemon estaban agotados y no me iba dar tiempo para transportar alguno de mis pokemon del laboratorio, así que no tuve más que entrar al estadio y rendirme." Decía tristemente Ash **_

_**Misty quedó sin habla, Isshu no había sido un viaje placentero para su amor platónico, lo abrazó de nuevo para reconfortarlo. Ash esta vez correspondió sin dudar.**_

"_**Por ultimo pase algunos meses en Sinnoh para un entrenamiento especial, cuando acabé decidí volver a visitarte, porque ahora no tengo miedo, porque tengo mis pokemon a mi lado y porque puedo hacer esto" Ash se separó de Misty.**_

_**Misty miró confundida, pero luego se quedó con la boca abierta cuando de la palma izquierda de Ash se formaba lentamente un Aura Esfera. Ash sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Misty.**_

"_**¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Es genial" chilló Misty.**_

"_**Esa es una larga historia para otra ocasión" comentó Ash divertido. **_

_**Ash entonces sacó un collar de su bolsillo, era sencillo aunque el hilo negro parecía resistente lo raro era el cristal, el cuál, colocó encima de la Aura Esfera, el cristal resonó y absorbió lentamente la esfera azul. El cristal que antes era de un blanco puro, quedó del mismo color que la, ahora inexistente, Aura Esfera, de un color azul celeste. El cristal parecía haber cobrado vida, pues la energía se movía sin parar causando un pequeño brillo, como si el cristal se hubiera convertido mágicamente en un diamante muy brillante.**_

"_**Quiero darte esto, este cristal esta hecho del mismo material que las esferas que tengo en mis guantes, para un usuario aura, obsequiar un cristal con su poder aura es muestra de gran afecto" Ash sonrió **_

"_**Ash, yo no se si aceptarlo" Misty bajo la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas "Yo te dije esas cosas horribles sin siquiera saber el motivo, no merezco tu regalo" **_

_**Misty se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de correr nuevamente, sin embargo dos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura la sostenían y un calor suave la invadió, era el cuerpo de Ash que le transfería su calor porque la mantenía apegado a él para evitar que escapara. **_

"_**No esta vez"**_

_**Ash se separó de Misty, quien no se movía porque su corazón se lo impedía. Ash aprovechó la situación y colocó el collar en el cuello de Misty, debido a que el hilo que sostenía el pequeño cristal no tenia como sostenerse en el delicado cuello de la joven, Ash se tomó su tiempo para hacer un pequeño nudo lo suficientemente para que el hilo soporta la gravedad del cristal y lo menos ajustado posible para no lastimar a la chica.**_

_**Misty sentía nuevamente esa felicidad saltarina en su pecho, su corazón la obligó a darse la vuelta para mirar la cara sonriente de Ash.**_

"_**No es tu culpa todo lo que paso, además yo fui quien te hizo pensar de esa manera por ausentarme mucho tiempo. Se supone que me aleje de ti para evitar que te lastimen, irónico que al final fuera yo quien te causó tanto daño al preocuparte" **_

_**El corazón de Misty odiaba el titubeo, así que tomo el control de la situación, su corazón hizo lo que ella siempre había querido, lo que anhelaba desde que conoció al joven azabache, ella se acercó a el, y junto sus labios con los del pelinegro.**_

_**Ash estaba aturdido, pero le encantaban los labios de Misty ya que sabían a cereza y él amaba las cerezas, muchas veces soñaba que se casaba con una y el día siguiente a la boda acudía al funeral de su viuda, pues no se resistía a sus encantos y literalmente se la comía.**_

_**Misty por otra parte estaba flotando, los labios de Ash le hacían sentir muchas cosas, le recordaban a la fresca y salada brisa del mar y a la suave y vital agua dulce.**_

_**(Un beso en ocasiones es lo único que se necesita para expresar los sentimientos atrapados en tu corazón, cuando las palabras no pueden salir o cuando tu mente no puede encontrar la manera correcta de expresarse, después de todo, las acciones tienen más valor que las palabras)**_

_**Misty rompió el beso estaba a punto de decir algo importante pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Ash. Misty se sonrojo pues la lengua del joven, literalmente estaba probando los labios de de la pelinaranja.**_

_**Ash era adicto a las cerezas, es por eso que amaba los labios de Misty, sin embargo se estaba quedando sin aire por lo que se separo de la joven.**_

"_**Ash no sabia que eras tan atrevido" Misty tuvo que dejar de hablar para empujar la cabeza de Ash lejos de sus labios "Ahora no Ash quiero decirte algo importante" concluyó la joven.**_

"_**Pero Misty" decía Ash mientras hacia un puchero "quiero hacerlo otra vez, tus labios saben a cereza y me encanta"**_

"_**Me estas comparando con una fruta" gritó Misty molesta.**_

_**Pikachu que se había sentado bajo un árbol solo disfrutaba de la escena sin decir palabra, pues no quería arruinar el momento.**_

"_**No Misty" gritaba Ash mientras movía las manos cómicamente "Tus labios saben a cerezas, pero no son cerezas, ya que son mejores y mas ricos que las cerezas" **_

_**Misty se sonrojo ante el comentario, sin embargo había algo que la mataba, ella se acerco al azabache y lo abrazó, Ash respondió aturdido el abrazo.**_

"_**¿Cuándo te vas?" Misty preguntaba con voz apagada.**_

"_**No pienso irme" respondió Ash suavemente.**_

_**Misty al parecer no escucho pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.**_

"_**No quiero que te vayas" confesó entre lágrimas Misty.**_

"_**Entonces no lo hare" respondió suavemente Ash, mientras le secaba las lágrimas. **_

_**El corazón de Misty se aceleró, su llanto ceso lentamente y nuevamente miro a Ash a los ojos.**_

"_**¿Enserio?" preguntó Misty sorprendida.**_

_**Ash afirmo con la cabeza**_

"_**Eso es lo que quería decirte desde un principio" decía Ash mientras sonreía a la chica.**_

_**Misty sonrió, no notaba mentira en la mirada de Ash. Sin embargo aun tenia dudas y no podía ser feliz.**_

"_**¿Qué hay de tus sueños?" la voz de Misty era amarga pero Ash no lo tuvo en cuenta.**_

"_**No pienso renunciar a ellos" Ash estaba eufórico "ya tengo las 8 medallas de cada región, así que solo puedo esperar pacientemente a que vuelva a celebrarse la Liga más próxima ya que las medallas me dan acceso fácilmente, no me quedaría más que entrenar y no necesito viajar para eso" **_

_**Misty se alegró por el comentario, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, ella estaba un poco impresionada de que Ash haya pensado eso.**_

"_**vaya no pensé tú cabeza hueca haya pensado todo eso" dijo Misty con voz burlona.**_

"_**En realidad fue Scott quien me dijo" respondió avergonzado Ash.**_

"_**¿Scott?" **_

"_**Si, es el dueño de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto, no se como lo hace pero siempre me localiza, tuve una charla por video llamada con él en Sinnoh" Ash estaba alegre "Me dijo que el puesto de cerebro de la frontera aun estaba en pie, yo tenia dudas, pero me comento acerca de las medallas y también me dijo que no interfería mucho con las ligas ya que no habían muchos desafiantes así que acepté" Ash se avergonzó "Lo único que faltaba era construir el edificio, Scott me dijo que había un bonito lugar en Cerulean, solo me pidió que me encontrará en la ciudad para esperar al arquitecto y claro que me quedará cerca hasta que el lugar fuera construido"**_

_**Misty no podría estar más feliz, Ash se iba a quedar con ella, no por las razones que ella anhelaba, pero no le importaba, después de todo ella no creía en coincidencias y el hecho de que su lugar de trabajo estaba tan cerca del suyo significaba que el destino estaba de su lado.**_

"_**Así que iba a pedir que me permitas dormir en alguna parte del gimnasio mientras el lugar estaría listo y también que me ayudes a decidir la forma del lugar" **_

_**Misty estaba mintiendo era ahora que no podía sentir más feliz, no sólo iba a quedarse en su casa ya que ella no permitiría que durmiera en el gimnasio, sino que también lo ayudaría a estructural el diseño del edificio, al menos eso entendió cuando Ash dijo forma.**_

"_**claro que te ayudaré Ash y dormirás en la habitación de Huéspedes" **_

"_**Escuchaste Pikachu, vamos a dormir con Misty" **_

_**Misty se sonrojó furiosamente y golpeó la cabeza de Ash. Pikachu estaba riendo y en cuanto sintió que estaba seguro saltó a su lugar preferido en el hombro del pelinegro.**_

"_**Ni se te ocurra decirlo así en frente de cualquier persona"**_

_**Ash asintió confusamente. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque rumbo al gimnasio. Misty apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ash mientras estaban tomando de la mano.**_

_**Ash estaba un poco avergonzado por la cercanía de la chica, pero no le molesta, pues le agradaba la calidez de su acompañante.**_

"_**Por cierto Misty, como nuevo cerebro de la frontera, necesito ponerle un nombre al edificio y un titulo para mi que haga juego" comentó Ash rompiendo el silencio.**_

"_**pues empezamos mal" comentó Misty "pues en primer lugar, el titulo de cerebro no va contigo" dijo burlonamente Misty.**_

"_**Hey yo puedo ser inteligente" se defendió Ash "algunas veces" concluyó.**_

_**Pikachu y Misty no pudieron evitar las carcajadas, lo que hacia a Ash más molesto, aunque luego se tranquilizó pues Misty nuevamente lo besaba.**_

_**Al separarse Ash frenéticamente se acercaba para besarla de nuevo pero Misty lo detuvo nuevamente.**_

"_**no podemos besarnos todo el tiempo" **_

"_**Aww pero Misty quiero hacerlo de nuevo" Ash estaba actuando infantilmente.**_

"_**No, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad te compraré cerezas" respondió Misty.**_

"_**pero no es lo mismo" respondió tristemente Ash.**_

"_**tendrás que conformarte, mis labios necesitan descansar" respondió cortante Misty**_

_**Ash suspiró tristemente y asintió.**_

"_**Tú y tú maldita adicción a las cerezas" comentó Misty mientras lo besaba de nuevo.**_

"_**pero no puedo culparte, pues yo soy una adicta a ti" pensó Misty mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación tan agradable.**_

_**Pikachu miraba la escena como si fuera una película y le preguntaba a Arceus porque los humanos no vendían palomitas en el bosque.**_

_**(Porque el amor es una adicción que lentamente consume tu cerebro y te hace pasar por cosas estúpidas, situaciones vergonzosas, ridiculeces innecesarias pero al final, todo vale la pena. Porque la única medicina que existe para controlar el amor, es el ser correspondidos).**_

__

**

* * *

**

__

_En primer lugar agradecer a los que leyeron mi drabble de Ash/Úrsula, aunque nadie comentó T_T, me dieron unos nombres ContestBattleShipping (creo que es muy largo) y Denseshipping (no lo creo porque el unico denso y/o estupido es Ash) yo pensé algunos como Preseudoshipping (por Gabite y Gible, se que le falta la p, de pseudo pero se ve mejor asi) Dracoshipping pero ya hay uno similiar es el Drago, luego pensé GGDracoshipping pero no tengo idea._

Este fic me salió un poco largo y eso que lo inicié como un song fic de dos canciones, para los que tengan curiosidad la primera se llama Unnadicted de Emily Osment y la segunda es una que seguro muchos conocen es The Scientist de Cold Play una de mis bandas favoritas.  
Si escuchan las canciones podrán notar cierta similitud con la primera y quizas segunda parte del fic porque se supone que esa era la idea.

Tambien hay algo nuevo en el fic que es un ligero toque de comedia, que esperó les haga sonreir en los malos momentos del OS.

Acerca de las cerezas, bueno es algo para ser el OS un poco más cómico, recordemos que Ash es demasiado denso y despistado, por lo que es una manera de explicar porque deseaba besar tanto a Misty, aunque ese es el punto de vista de Ash.

El ultimo punto, algunos pensaran que quedaría mejor en Hurt/Confort sin embargo como se darán cuenta Misty no es la única que sufrió.

La razon principal es más o menos explicar la reacción de Misty tras encontrar con Ash sin saber nada de el después de mucho tiempo. Se me ocurrió porque más o menos es lo que me sucedió en una ocasión, ya saben un niño y una niña que eran buenos amigos, luego ambos toman rumbos separados, aunque en este caso el niño lo arruinó todo, pues seguian viviendo en la misma ciudad en el mismo lugar pero acudian a escuelas diferentes, el niño se distanció de la niña porque tenía sentimientos extraños y cuando por fin los entendió y superó, la niña ya no estaba interesada en la amistad que tenían y las cosas acabaron mal.

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de este OS.

Nos vemos.


End file.
